


Pee in my Mouth

by xbloodlinesx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drabble, Filthfest, M/M, Making Out, Pee, Piss, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: The one where Hueningkai has to pee so he pees in Beomgyu’s mouth.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 10





	Pee in my Mouth

Kai's face twisted into a grimace as he had to pee really bad, he looks at his boyfriend Beomgyu who stares into his eyes a look of concern written on his face.

"Are you okay?" Beomgyu asks.

Kai shook his head.

"I have to pee."

Beomgyu smirks, grabbing Kai's hand, he leads Kai away from the others, leaving the recording studio. Beomgyu opens the door to the bathroom, pulling on Kai's hand, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I want you to pee in my mouth." Beomgyu says, licking his lips.

Kai stares at him in shock, but unbuttoned his jeans and slides down his boxers, revealing his red angry cock. Beomgyu's mouth waters as he opens his mouth, wrapping it around the head of Kai's cock. Kai's eyes flutter closed as he pees in Beomgyu's pretty mouth. 

He swallowed Kai's pee, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Beomgyu turns Kai's body around, slapping his ass cheeks, making the boy moan. He pulls his cheeks apart, watching Kai's pretty pink flutter. He licks his hole before sticking his tongue inside, pushing his face into Kai's ass. He moans loudly as Beomgyu ate him out.

Beomgyu pulls away, pulling on Kai's hair, turning his head towards him as he presses a kiss to his lips. Kai moans into the kiss, sucking on Beomgyu's tongue. 

The boy tongue fucks Kai's mouth, making his legs shake. Kai pulls away, trying to catch his breath as Beomgyu unbuckled his pants, pulling his cock out as Kai gets down on the bathroom floor. 

He shoved his cock in Kai's mouth, making the boy suck on it, making it nice and wet as he pulls his cock out of Kai's mouth, a string of saliva connects Kai's lips to Beomgyu's dick.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk, baby boy." Beomgyu sneers as Kai's whimpers echo through the bathroom.

Beomgyu slips his fingers into Kai's hole, fingering him as he pumps his cock, Kai moans like the slut he is.

"Just fuck me already." Kai moans.

Beomgyu smirks as he pulls his fingers out of Kai, making his boyfriend whine. The boy's hole clenched around nothing as Beomgyu opens his ass cheeks again. He thrusts into Kai at a fast hard pace, making him moan loudly in pleasure. Sweat drips down Beomgyu's forehead as he continued to fuck his boyfriend, Kai's hand traveled down to his cock, trying to slide his hand up and down before Beomgyu smacked it away.

"Bad boy." Beomgyu growled.

Kai whimpered as tears slide down his cheeks, his plush pink lips open as whiny high pitched moans escape his mouth. Beomgyu loves fucking his boyfriend, loves the whiny moans escaping his mouth. Beomgyu's face is flushed from fucking Kai so hard. 

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Kai cries out.

"Cum for me!" Beomgyu groans.

White pearly ropes of cum comes out of Kai's cock as he reached his high.

"W-want you to ... cum in me!" Kai whines.

Beomgyu licks his lips as he comes into Kai's ass, moaning loudly. He pulls out, biting his lip as he watches the white cum drip out of Kai's pink puffy hole.

Beomgyu pulls his pants and boxers back on and helps Kai put his boxers and jeans on as Kai buttons his jeans, he hears a knock on the door. Beomgyu turns and unlocked it, opening the door a smile plastered on his face as he comes face to face with Yeonjun.

"Everything is fine, hyung, Kai had to pee so I helped him."

Beomgyu holds Kai's hand and they follow Yeonjun back to the studio, the members not suspecting a thing.

"I love you, baby." Beomgyu whispers in Kai's ear, kissing him on the lips. Kai smiles into the kiss, pressing his forehead to Beomgyu's.

"I love you too."


End file.
